


All About Firefly Now

by catsaremyboyfriend



Series: Asexual Snuggle Buddies [6]
Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 15:24:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2552402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catsaremyboyfriend/pseuds/catsaremyboyfriend





	All About Firefly Now

Sometimes Kate invites all her friends over and they eat pizza and joke with each other and pet Lucky into ecstasy and _touch his fucking arrows_.  
“Oi! Kid! Don’t touch the arrows!” he hisses at Hulkling, who gives him an unimpressed look. “You wouldn’t touch Doctor Strange’s stuff!” 

“Doctor Strange’s stuff could tear us apart at the molecular level.”

“Mine explode sometimes,” Clint grumbles. He gets a look from everyone in the room except for Kate. Kate is the best. “Whatever. I’m too old for this.” Maybe Nat will hang out with him.  
________________________________________________  
He wakes up with Kate’s head on his shoulder, Lucky sprawled over his legs. It’s still dark out. He wiggles the arm trapped under Kate, murmurs, “Katie, I have to pee.” 

She makes a soft noise, rolls to the other side of the bed. Lucky moves with her, stretches out alongside her body. He gets up, pees, hopefully doesn’t miss the toilet, heads back to Kate. She shoves Lucky aside and curls into him again.

“How many ‘ours fore we gotta wake up?” she mumbles. 

“Three.” 

“Awesome.” She snorts and falls back asleep.  
___________________________________  
It’s snowing and Kate stands on the pavement outside their apartment, face turned up. Snowflakes dot the lenses of her sunglasses. Clint leans out his window to look at her, calls, “Why are you wearing your glasses?”

She grins up at him, yells, “Future’s so bright, I gotta wear shades.” 

He groans, dodges the snowball she lobs at him. “Come on up, Katie-Kate.”

 

She doesn’t bother knocking, just strides in with a smile. Lucky barks happily and jumps on her. “Coffee?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Awesome.” 

“What, not enough time for Starbucks?” he teases, following her to the kitchen. She blows a raspberry at him and takes a swig. 

“Delicious creamy latte could never compare to your swill, Clint.”

“Mm. Training in two hours.” 

“I know. Wanted something to eat. Saw Spiderman today.”

“Did you flip out?” She flushes and he laughs. “Fangirl.” 

She lifts her chin. “I can respect a fellow hero.”

“Uh huh.” 

“Keep teasing me, and I’ll tell Cap about your weird crush on him.” 

He picks his mug up and glares at her over the rim of it. “Fine.”  
_____________________________________________  
They’re curled together on the couch, chatting quietly about Kate’s sister, when Nat walks in, sits at their feet. “Isn’t that Thor’s shirt?” Nat's always borrowing clothes. She grunts an assent. 

“Looks good on you,” Kate offers.

“Everything looks good on her.”

“James flipped out today. Reverted to the Soldier,” Nat says finally.

“Bucky? Is he okay?” Kate blurts, leaning forward. 

“Yeah. Cap’s got him.”

“Are _you_ okay?” Clint asks. 

She holds up her right hand, cuff sliding down. There’s a long scratch along her forearm. “He got confused. Thought the Red Room sent me to kill him. Called me Natalia.”

Clint puts a hand on her shoulder. “Nat, he’s healthy now. And getting better.” She nods once, gets up, and leaves. 

“Should we follow her?” Kate asks. 

“It’s Nat. She’s probably on the roof by now.” 

“Yeah. Will she be okay?” 

“Like I said. It’s Nat.”


End file.
